Pot O' Asian Gold
Pot O' Asian Gold is the second episode of the third season of SIMGM's Glee spoofs and the ninth episode overall. It is a spoof of the Glee episodes Asian F and Pot O' Gold.'' Plot The episode starts off with the song Faith, with everyone singing along in the choir room. At the end of the song, everyone is smiling, feeling nostalgic. Tina claims it to have felt like "first season", however Mercedes gets angry and claims that it isn't first season and quits. Mr.Schuester, late as usual, walks in and asks what he's missed. Mike and his dad are in Principal Figgins' office, where Mike's dad convinces Mike to quit glee club. After a brief silence, Figgins is glad that they had a "talk", although it consisted of 9 words in total. Kurt and Rachel are standing by the lockers, where Kurt asks Rachel the reason why she isn't talking to Mercedes, and if it was because they were both aiming for Roxie Hart, the female lead in the high-school production of Chicago. Kurt then asks Rachel if there was going to be an unnecessary "Diva Off" between her and Mercedes, which she says yes to. Then he asks her if she is in some way going to do something that would tick him off, which she also says yes to, and claims that she would most probably run against him for senior class president. Santana and Brittany come in, and confronts Kurt, telling him that Brittany has the upper hand in the school election. Brittany says that her role is to turn the boy dictated school around. She turns around to have a flash mob pep rally, but she has changed into a gorilla suit, rather than an appropriate dancing attire. Embarrassed and stating that it has incident has happened before, she runs off. Quinn and Puck tell Shelby that they should help her babysit Beth, because Shelby looks tired and overworked. Shelby has second thoughts, but Quinn and Puck persuade her that they would take good care of their baby "Susan" and that they're very responsible. It switches to Quinn and Puck in Shelby's home, where Quinn tells puck to take care of "Jessica" while she does something stupid. Artie, Emma and Beiste are in the auditorium, prompting Mercedes and Rachel for their performance of When You're Good To Mama, and saying how it's "neutral grounds" since neither of them are auditioning for Matron Mama Morton. At the end of the song, the final cast-list is revealed, and Rachel was chosen to play Roxie, not Mercedes. Finn and the new boy Rory meet, where Rory tells Finn that he's living with Brittany and how we wants to lose his virginity to her. Rory asks Finn if he knows where she is, and if Finn asks him if he knows about Santana. Rory says that Santana and him did not have the greatest meeting, as she threatened to cut of his "lucky charms" and spoon feed them to him if he hits on Brittany. Finn therefore tells Rory that Brittany's and airhead, to which Rory replies "I was told you are too." The glee club have a meeting, where the blame game is occurring. Everyone is upset that Mercedes has left the glee club, and blames Rachel at first, then Mr. Schuester. Finn tries to give a pep talk to everyone and Blaine backs him up, however Finn gets upset and tells Blaine to sit down because, Finn does this, and states that it's a "Finn Pep Talk" and that he cheers up the team, not Blaine. Brittany abruptly quits the glee club and joins The Troubletones, and Santana follows suit. Sugar comes into the choir room to mock the glee club for their loss, however everyone is unamused. Finn and Brittany are in the hallway, where he calls her an idiot. Instead of being upset, she asks him to spell the word idiot. Finn is unable to do so, and she tells him to stop because he's embarrassing her. Brittany says that because he's Finn, she'll forgive him soon. Rory comes in, and Finn forces him to join Glee Club. Artie and Tina are in the background. Artie tells her he now knows what it's like to be a background character. To which Tina replies: "Yep. We get what’s called limited screen time. Any second now this scene’s gonna cut to a ridiculous story line", which it does, as the next scene is Puck and Shelby. Puck tells her they should make out, she disagrees but they end up making out anyways. The episode ends with Tina saying "Told you." Episode Quotations Cast Special Guest Stars * Idina Simzel as Shelby Corcoran Guest Stars * Damian McSimmy as Rory Flanagan * Vanessa Simgies as Sugar Motta * Dot Marie Sims as Shannon Beiste * LaMarcus Simker as Shane Tinsley Voice Cast * The Boss as Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Will and Mike * The Boss' Brother as Blaine, Brittany, Mercedes, Finn, Artie, Emma and Beiste * The Boss' Sister as Tina * Michael Aguilar as Kurt * Scott Carter as Puck * Nathan Phan as Rory * Treemeadow as Shelby * Brianna Johns as Sugar Singing Voice Cast * Nick Conroy as Singing Puck Songs *'Faith' by ''George Michael. Sung by the New Directions. *'When You're Good To Mama' from the musical Chicago. Sung by Rachel Berry and Mercedes Jones. Trivia *Sim clothing downloads from this episode are featured here. *Debut episode for Damian McSimmy (Rory Flanagan). Gallery Mercedes and Rachel.PNG Mercedes3.PNG Mercedes2.PNG Mercedes.PNG Kurt,Blaine and Puck.PNG Finn.PNG Faith 12.PNG Faith 11.PNG Faith 10.PNG Faith 9.PNG Faith 8.PNG Faith 7.PNG Faith 6.PNG Faith 5.PNG Faith 4.PNG Faith 3.PNG Faith 2.PNG Faith 1.PNG Emma, Artie and Beiste.PNG Emma.PNG Brittany, Finn.PNG Brittany.PNG Britanna.PNG Beth.PNG Artie, Tina.PNG Puck.PNG|Puck Puck,Shelby.PNG|Puck and Shelby Rachel.PNG|Rachel and Kurt Rachel2.PNG|Rachel Rachel3.PNG|Rachel Rachel and Kurt.PNG|Rachel and Kurt Recap 1.PNG|Recap 1 Recap 2.PNG|Recap 2 Recap 3.PNG|Recap 3 Recap 4.PNG|Recap 4 Rory.PNG|Rory and Finn Rory, Santana.PNG|Rory and Santana Shane.PNG|Shane Shelby.PNG|Shelby Shelby, Puck and Quinn.PNG|Shelby, Puck and Quinn Sugar.PNG|Sugary Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Videos